


What feels right

by MatrixCube



Series: Make me come (again) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand smothering, M/M, Riding, Strength Kink, Swearing, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: Without words, they accustom themselves into a cuddling position again; Hunk pressing his face into Lance’s collarbone. Sometimes he likes to be the little spoon.Lance knows that Hunk must have picked up on it by now—“You’re hard.”Yep. He did.Hunk looks up at his friend. “Morning wood or..."“No, just...” Lance closes his eyes for a moment, picturing his fantasy again. “Just a weird thought.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> surprise_bitch.jpg this is an update!
> 
> Courtesy of Michael who suggested 'hand smothering' as a kink, and I just had to write it.
> 
> So yeah, this is the last installment in this series now... with feels.

It’s weird.

Okay, maybe in retrospect it’s not _that_ weird, but still.

And of course it happened in the most innocent moment. A moment where such a weird thought shouldn’t have popped up in the first place.

Lance was nudged between the large body pillow he acquired on some planet trading with feathers and all the like, and Hunk’s warm front after a long, tiresome battle against Galra troops. His head was laying on Hunk’s arm, and his friend’s breathing had already evened out.

All he wanted was to slip into a dreamless sleep, but _no_ , his brain had other plans.

Hunk, in his sleep, shifted a bit, and his arm on which Lance’s head was resting shifted, too. Lance had his eyes closed, because he just wanted to sleep, but flinched slightly when he felt Hunk’s hand in his face.

Not that it would’ve been weird, sleeping arrangements always ended up with poking elbows and tangling limbs.

No, weird was the thought his brain jumped to in the warm proximity of Hunk’s hand. On his face.

His breath is hot against the palm of Hunk’s hand.

_I want him to smother me._

Lance wrote it off as an unimportant thought – he always had a fixation on Hunk’s big hands (and other things). And he got off more easily when he didn’t have to breathe, so that was that.

Nothing weird. No big deal.

Lance didn’t move away, and all but nuzzled the hand, enjoying the warmth, and quickly falls asleep afterwards.

But now... Now Lance is laying wide awake in the earliest hours of morning (even though it doesn’t mean anything, space is always dark and vast and making him feel small), wrapped around Hunk’s side.

Thinking about Hunk pressing him into the sheets, holding him down, and smothering him.

The scenario is so vivid in his mind, and Lance can’t help but get turned on by it.

 _Now_ it’s weird.

He should stop thinking about it and catch some more sleep. Who knows when they have to get ready for another mission or get up for tasteless goo breakfast.

“...You awake already?”

Lance can feel the shift in Hunk when he slowly wakes; muscles stretching, a deep breath.

“Yeah...”

Hunk hums, content. “Try to sleep, Lance. Just gotta use the loo.” He rolls off the bed and trots over to the small bathroom adjoining his quarters.

Lance knows he should, but he’s still fighting with the thought of crazy morning sex as Hunk flushes the toilet.

It’s quiet in the room which is dimly lit by the emergency lines on the floor pointing towards the exit. Hunk shuffles back, and slips under the cover. He brings a small wave of cool air with him.

Without words, they accustom themselves into a cuddling position again; Hunk pressing his face into Lance’s collarbone. Sometimes he likes to be the little spoon.

Lance knows that Hunk must have picked up on it by now—

“You’re hard.”

Yep. He did.

Hunk looks up at his friend. “Morning wood or...”

Sometimes it’s spooky how in tune Hunk is with Lance’s mind. How he knows what to ask and how to react – everyone else would’ve disregarded his boner and went straight back to sleep, but not Hunk. Hunk who likes to make him feel good. (And Lance feels kind of greedy.)

“No, just...” Lance closes his eyes for a moment, picturing his fantasy again. “Just a weird thought.”

“Oh?” (And only Hunk can ask him this innocently while sneaking a hand betweem them and palming Lance’s crotch.)

Lance takes the light friction on his crotch as a positive sign. Hunk isn’t the type to rile him up and leave the job unfinished. He rocks into the touch. “Mmh-hm.”

Hunk listens closely to the change in Lance’s breathing. He loves when his friend slowly falls apart with his breathing growing heavier, his movements becoming lax and inviting, and his voice cracking on a choked scream.

But hearing Lance talk is what he loves most.

“Tell me about it.”

They’ve done this a few times by now, and Lance doesn’t hesitate voicing his fantasy. “It was kinda sudden, but... I can’t get it out of my head,” he says, slowly rolling his hips to seek more friction. “I was imagining your hand on me...”

Hunk chuckles, his fingers teasing the head of Lance’s cock through his dark blue sleeping pants. “Like this? Or on your neck?”

Lance swallows. Hunk knows him well. (Getting choked is still the safest bet to get him to come. There are other things, too, but they are working only in special cases.)

Lance sighs contently. “Almost. I want it on my mouth... Covering my nose, too.”

Saying it out loud makes a bit less weird.

Pondering, Hunk retracts his hand from Lance’s crotch.

Lance licks his lips; maybe Hunk isn’t up for it. He doesn’t expect him to agree to every stupid thing Lance wants to try out.

“Well, it can’t be that different from choking you, right?” Hunk says against Lance’s shirt. “I guess we can try it out.”

Euphoria bubbles in his chest, and Lance grins. “You’re the best, Hunk. You can also fuck me, if you like.” He presses his hard-on against Hunk. “Or anything else.”

“You're generous today,” Hunk teases.

“Well, you know me,” Lance laughs, rutting against Hunk’s muscled thigh.

They stay like that until Lance is becoming frantic in his movements – Hunk just wanted to rile him up a little. He himself will get there soon enough.

“Hmm, do you want me to eat you out?”

“Didn’t clean up yesterday after the fight,” Lance admits between breaths. “Was too tired.”

Hunk takes his friend by his shoulders, rolling him onto his back, and pinning him down. “Too bad.”

Lance knows better than to apologize. He rather enjoys Hunk’s strong hands holding him down.

God, it reminds him of that one sparring session where they trained hand-to-hand combat, and Hunk threw Lance over his shoulder with a swift and practiced move. His back had hit the mat with such force that it’d knocked all air out of him, and laying there, breathless, with Hunk looking down on him, Lance knew he’d fallen for this sweaty, gorgeous man who wanted to apologize for being too rough on him.

Before Lance can pull himself out of the memory, a sharp bite to his neck brings him back into the present.

“Do I bore you?” Hunk asks, scooping up Lance’s shirt up to his chin without taking it off.

“No, of course not!” Lance wants to sound reassuring, but it’s hard when warm hands are travelling up his ribs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “I’m just— Oh god—“

Suddenly, there’s pressure on his chest; Hunk’s pressing his flat palms against his chest, just beneath his nipples, and it’s fucking glorious.

Lance’s cock twitches in his pants, and wets the fabric with precome.

The weight is exquisite like a fine meal after starving to death – it’s just as satisfying, just as grounding, and making him feel alive.

“ _Haaah_ , Hunk, you’re— _fuck_ , it feels amazing—“

Lance always runs his mouth when he’s overwhelmed, but he doesn’t care. All he can feel is the pressure on his ribcage and his cock pulsing between his legs.

_I want to see how much I can take before he breaks me—_

And the thought of Hunk breaking him makes him so goddamn hard, that a choked sob escapes him, alarming Hunk.

“Lance, are you all right?” He checks for injuries, but there are none and no tears, just a shivering body beneath him.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, it was just—“ Lance groans, covering his eyes. “Sorry...”

Hunk presses small kisses to his upper body, understanding. “It’s okay, really, I should’ve been more attentive.”

Before this ends in some kind of apology contest, Lance glances down, and spreads his legs. “Don’t you wanna fuck me?”

He can’t see if Hunk is hard yet, but he can see his pupils dilate. He looks like he wants to eat Lance, and it’s fucking hot.

“How much prep do you want?” Hunk asks, trailing the tip of his tongue down the flat plane of Lance’s stomach. When he reaches the hem of Lance’s pants, he pulls them off, and watches the cock spring free. He licks off the precome that’s smeared all over it.

They’ve talked about it before – Hunk didn’t want to hurt him, but Lance insisted that he likes it a little more rough, and so they had to compromise.

“Three fingers,” Lance gasps, revelling in the sensation of a hot breath on the senstive head of his cock. “Please.”

Hunk licks more fresh precome from the tip. “Hand me the lube.”

Blindly searching for the bottle under his pillow, Lance stops midway and groans, back arching off the mattress when Hunk swallows his cock down in one go.

“You’re scratching my ego the way you take my whole cock so easily like it’s nothing,” Lance chuckles, resuming his search.

Hunk hums around him, earning another wet gasp.

“ _Nngh_ , yes, shit— You’re so good at this, like you were made for it,” Lance murmurs, not bothering on holding back as he thrusts into Hunk’s mouth.

He knows for certain how much Hunk gets off on it; they accidentally discovered this kink and made use of it every time they fell into each other. The warm, wet mouth isn’t enough to get Lance off by far, but hell, Hunk can come _untouched_ by having his throat fucked.

It’s a beautiful sight.

The skilled tongue sticks out of Hunk’s mouth, so it grazes Lance’s balls every time he thrusts in deeply, and shit, he pushes past Hunk’s gag reflex and right into his tight throat, his search for the lube momentarily forgotten.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so tight around me, _nnnh_ , taking me like a pro,” Lance moans, his thrusting shallow so he can stay longer in Hunk’s glorious throat without suffocating him (that’s more like Lance’s kink).

He must be leaking precome right now, feeding it right down into Hunk’s belly, because he feels like he is going to explode, but his orgasm is being kept safely at bay.

There’s a healthy flush on Hunk’s face, and Lance pets his cheeks in affection, trailing his hand down his neck to feel his cock lodged in Hunk’s throat.

Lance escapes a breathy curse, and he pushes in deeper, feeling the movement under his fingertips.

Hunk makes a desperate, keening sound, and it’s enough for Lance to pull back slowly. The cold air hitting his erection dampens his excitement a little.

“Good god...” Lance is breathing heavily, and so is Hunk, and when their eyes meet, warmth blossoms in his chest. “You okay?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Hunk whispers, and squeezes his cock to prevent himself from coming.

Lance gives him all the time he needs, and puts the bottle of lube he’s found between them.

Hunk takes a deep breath and smiles. “When you touched my throat, I thought I was a goner.”

“Good thing you have self-control like a monk,” Lance grins, opening the bottle.

Applying lube onto his fingers and opening himself up with two of them is no big deal. It feels almost natural at this point.

A bigger, or better, deal is when Hunk joins him with two fingers of his own. Lance yelps in surprise, but recovers quickly, opening up so they can thrust their fingers in together. It’s kind of intimate, and Lance flushes.

“Need more?”

Hunk curls his fingers, prodding against his prostrate, and watches how Lance’s red cock spurts some more precome.

“N-no, I think I’m good,” Lance says, trying to string words together with the delicious pressure on his g-spot.

A disappointed sound escapes him as Hunk retrieves his fingers, leaving him kind of empty. He wants them back, right now, so Lance adds two more of his own fingers (Hunk’s are much thicker than his own).

He’s fucking himself lazily, pushing almost his whole hand in and out, watching how Hunk sits straight and wrestles off his underwear to lube himself up.

_If I could take my whole fist...?_

There’s probably not enough lube, and his hole is already stretching around his four fingers, so Lance doesn’t attempt to try it, although the thought excites him greatly. Maybe he can try it tomorrow.

“Come over here,” Hunk says, opening his legs.

So he’s not fucking him on his back? Lance is okay with that, crawling over to Hunk on all fours.

“I want you to sit on my dick... Don’t face me.”

Okay, that’s new.

So far, they’ve always faced each other, except for the times when Lance was on all fours, ass up in the air. (And god, he loves those times. The angle is incredible.)

Lance shoots Hunk a hungry grin and complies.

His long thighs spread over Hunk’s muscular ones, his hips canted, so he can sit down easily – Lance wishes he can take a picture of it, because it must be quite the sight.

Precome dribbles down his shaft, slowly sliding down to his balls, but Lance ignores it, grabbing behind himself to align Hunk’s cock with his hole.

“Sit.”

Lance would’ve done it even without being ordered, but fuck, having Hunk growl into his ear makes him shiver and hurry to obey.

Sinking down with a sigh, inch by inch of Hunk’s impressive girth slides into him, and Lance forgets to breathe for a long moment, so focused on the sensation of being filled to the brim.

When he’s finally seated, there’s a slight sting to it, but he welcomes it. Lance is still proud that he’s being able to take all of Hunk’s cock – he’s worked hard for it, and it pays off every fucking time. (Pun intended.)

Hunk’s voice is next to his ear. “You need to breathe, Lance.”

And he does; it makes his head spin for a second, then moan, unabashed. “ _Fuck, yes—_ “

It dissolves into a high-pitched keen when Hunk rolls his hips, and he presses against Lance’s prostrate. Lance’s spine goes rigid at the feeling, and his eyes fly open – then, another small thrust, and _fuck_ , he would’ve come from that if he were able to.

Instead, his cock is weeping into the hem of Lance’s shirt, angry red and pulsing.

“Hunk, c’mon, move—“

Strong hands settle on Lance’s hips, getting a good grip before lifting him up a bit. Lance catches on quickly and pushes himself up with his thighs before sinking down again. They establish a smooth rhythm that makes Lance’s head spin.

“Yes, yes, more, Hunk,” Lance presses out between forced breaths. He tries his best not to hyperventilate (which has happened one or two times during sexy times making them less sexy).

The position they’re in isn’t the best for Hunk to put some force into his thrusts, but everytime he bottoms out, he can stay a bit, enjoying the tight heat around him. He can feel a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

“Think you can pleasure yourself on my dick?” Hunk asks lowly against Lance’s neck, digging his fingers into the skin over his sharp hipbones so they’ll leave bruises.

Lance moans loudly, nodding. “ _Yes._ ”

(It turns Hunk on the way Lance is just so compliant during sex, so eager, and making him feel like the center of Lance’s universe.)

With a hand on Hunk’s arm to steady himself, Lance tries to focus and push himself up on his own. He’s ridden Hunk’s cock before, so he knows how far he can go so just the tip is catching at the rim of his whole before sinking down again.

Lance’s eyes flutter shut, concentrating on the task at hand. He can feel Hunk’s left hand resting on the inside of his thigh, feeling the muscles shift under the skin. 

He wants to do a good job, be a good boy, because this is what he excels at, making Hunk feel good.

Eagerly, he picks up the tempo, and has a hard time keeping his voice down. Wet gasps and moans fill the room, broken sounds of _yes fuck_ and _haah right there_ and squelching slaps disrupt the silence.

His mind picks up everything, every little detail, and Lance loves this about sex – the feeling of connection in its most primal form. (Of course he doesn’t think about it this flowery phrases. It’s more like a thrumming in his chest that made him addicted the first time he fucked someone.)

His chest thrums, and Lance draws out soft sounds of pleasure from Hunk, until he feels a hand ghosting over his throat.

Groaning, Lance tilts his head, offering the soft expense of his neck to Hunk. He knows what he will get, and the mere thought is making him drool.

But the anticipated pressure doesn’t come. Hunk presses the palm of his right hand onto his half-open mouth.

Lance jolts in surprise, but then relaxes; it’s what he wanted in the first place, and he takes a shaky breath before Hunk’s fingers press against his nose, too, bereaving him of air.

And it’s glorious.

Still fucking himself of Hunk’s cock, Lance melts against the body behind him. The hand on his mouth forces his head back onto Hunk’s shoulder.

Being in Hunk’s grasp like that makes Lance whimper; he loves how helpless he is, how his lungs ache more and more for fresh air.

It’s getting hard fucking himself properly, but Lance tries his best, because he wants Hunk to come inside him, to please him—

Lance tries to take a breath by reflex, only to wheeze around Hunk’s untelenting fingers, and fuck, his vision is getting fuzzy—

His thighs are shaking, and everything in his body is on fire, and Lance’s cock hurts so much—

His orgasm rolls over him like a tide, drowning him, and Lance is sure he blacks out for a second, only to come back gasping for air when Hunk takes off his hand.

The sudden assault of air makes Lance delirious, barely registering his cock covering his stomach and shirt in generous amount of come.

In his orgasmic state, Lance clenches down on Hunk inside him, and Hunk’s iron resolve not to come before his friend crumbles like a sand dune under water.

Hunk shudders, groaning, and empties himself in Lance’s ass.

They are both sweaty and still getting their bearings, so Lance doesn’t move an inch, and enjoys the feeling of Hunk’s softening cock inside him.

He knows he will probably be sore later on, but damn, it was so worth it. Being smothered like that sure felt different from being choked, but the result can speak for itself.

A dopey grin spreads on Lance’s face, and he sighs. “’t was amazing, dude,” he whispers, his voice hoarse.

“No, you were amazing,” Hunk says, nuzzling the top of Lance’s hair.

“I always am, but this was a team effort. With a really satisfying result.” Lance notices his shirt clinging to him like a second skin. “We need to do that again.”

It’s hard finding time to have a good, drawn-out session of sex being the defenders of the universe and all that. But they will make due.

Hunk hums in affirmation. “Also shower.”

With his limbs feeling like bricks, Lance doesn’t want to get up like ever. “Only if you carry me.”

“Aren’t you a demanding character,” Hunk chuckles, and carefully pushes Lance up, so he can slip out.

Globs of come trickle out of his twitching hole, and down the apex of his thighs. (It feels kind of dirty, but Lance enjoys it way too much.) “You love me,” Lance teases.

To his surprise, Hunk kisses the spot behind his ear, and arms encircle him from behind.

“Yes, I love you, Lance.”

If he were the Lance from half a year ago... No, he isn’t. He’s gone through almost everything with Hunk, his best friend, the one who is literally perfect in every way, the one Lance thinks he doesn’t deserve.

His chest is thrumming again, bubbling with joy, and it’s almost too much, on the verge of spilling over, breaking out—

“I do, too. Love you, I mean.”

It’s not a romance-novel-like confession; more like a soft mutter and a soft smile without looking at each other.

But it feels right.

Hunk presses his face into Lance’s neck, and Lance enjoying being hugged tightly. They are covered in dried come, and the clock tells them they have to get up in 20 minutes.

But it feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! (English still isn't my first language, but I try to improve.)
> 
> Everyone who likes Voltron dorks falling in love will probably like my upcoming Visual Novel (Dating Sim), too - it's still in the making, and updates will be posted on http://voltron-visualnovel.tumblr.com/


End file.
